Falling
by ZeldaGirl9793
Summary: Pan son is now almost an adult, and Her child like feelings towards trunks has now metamorphosed into full fledged Love. She soon discovers that falling in love isnt that great of a feeling. Will get ever get trunks? please R
1. rediscovered

"Lovely! Another sucky day at orange star high school!" scoffed Pan. "Oh please, like you don't like all the hot boys there? I mean, Come on! We're in our senior year, and you've only had one crush, witch btw, I STILL don't know." Complained Bra. "When are you gonna tell me? Huh?" "Yea, when are you gonna tell us?" Bulma walked into the room.

"Hello Pan, how are you?" Bulma asked as she sat down at the kitchen table with oatmeal cookies. "I'm good thanks, you?" "Oh I'm fine. You girls don't mind if I sit here, do you?" "No not at all!" they both replied. "Soooo, you were just about to tell us who you like." "Nope." "Aww, come on!!!!!" They yelled. "WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO WATCH OPRAH!!" vegeta screamed from the other room. "Now we gotta keep our voices down cause the big baby just got disturbed from his big schedule." Bulma joked "I HEARED THAT! Idiots…"

Familiar footsteps were heard walking down the hallway And Bulma had a smile on her face. Pan's heart skipped a beat because she had a good feeling about who it was. Trunks walked through the door, still wearing his business suit. "Hey there, you're home early!" "Yea, I finished faster than usual." He replied, taking off his jacket. "Hey pan, I haven't seen u in a while" he said sitting down across from her. "Yea, I know, right?" she got all tense and sweaty. She prayed that he wouldn't notice.

"So, how is your last year of high school so far?"

"Good…."

"Do you know what you want to major in when you graduate?"

"no…" she was avoiding his eyes as much as possible.

"Well, I can always employ you at Capsule corps. You like business?"

"Can we stop talking about business, please?!?! Now Pan, you were just about to tell us who you like until my brother came along and so rudely interrupted!"

"Leave her alone bra, she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to" As he walked out of the room he put his hand on her shoulder. She felt a giant chill run down her spine and she felt as if she wasn't alive for a moment. She came back from heaven when her cell phone rang. It was a text from her mom.

"Time to come home."

"Oh, I have to go now" she shoved her books back in her bag and thanked the briefs as she exited Capsule corps.

"I am NEVER washing this shoulder again"

A/N: Well, that was chapter one And I don't own DBZ. I know you're probly thinking I'm gross to want to pair these two up, but I changed their ages, Pan is 18 and trunks is 25.

More to come soon


	2. memories

Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today I went straight to Bra's house after school, and finally for once, my prayers were answered! Trunks came home early from work and I got to see him for the first time in so long. I spoke to him for a minute but I wish it could have been longer. I swore I wouldn't let this happen but I feel like maybe...I might love him. I do realize that love usually develops after you date someone for a long time, but I've never felt this way before. Like for example, he put his hand on my shoulder as he passed me and I thought I literally died and went to heaven. I keep telling myself not to love him. I wish I didn't have to see him anymore. But then again, if that would happen, I think I'd die. I cant live if I don't hear his voice or see him. Jeez, Love sucks!

Sincerely,

Pan

Pan shut her diary and put it under her mattress. She looked up at the ceiling and dazed off.

"trunks….."

She got up and got her photo album of Her, Goku and Trunks from when they went searching for the Black star dragon balls. That year was the best year of her entire life. She got to spend every day with him. At first, they really didn't get along. She really annoyed him but they soon became like best friends. Her absolute favorite picture was of her and Trunks on her birthday. She remembered how happy she was when he got her a present. While they were stopped on a planet, he bought her hand made blue crystal bracelet that sparkled like the sun. "I should wear that more often…" she thought. She took the picture out of the album and put it in a frame on her bedside table.

"I don't know how….But I'll get you to notice me…someday" she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. date?

Chapter 3

Pan stared nervously at the clock.

"….only one period to go!"

tick Tick TICK

AND finally it rang!

Like nuts from a nuthouse, the students darted out of the classroom so eager to just get the last class period over with and get home. It was a typical Friday afternoon.

Pan went to her locker and exchanged her literature books for her math books. She realized it was quiet

Too quiet…

Then she noticed a relatively high, girly, power level approaching. She barely had to think about it. As if she had to even think about it. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"PAN-CHAN!!!!"

Pan turned around to see Bra strutting down the hallway in her usual fashion. Everyone stopped in the hallway to stare at her, like they normally did. She was that beautiful girl everyone wanted to be or be with. She had no imperfections, except for the fact she talked WAY too loudly.

"PAN!! Wait for me!!!!!!"

She soon caught up to her and the two walked to their next class.

"So pan, it's a Friday, do you know what that means?"

Pan pondered for a minute. "We spy on your dad while he watches Jerry Springer and yells at the T.V?"

"Hah, nope! Although that is fun… Trunks and I want to get you and Goten to go out to dinner tonight with us."

"That sounds good." Pan replied. "I just have to check with my mom when I get home."

"Alrighty, I hope you can come."

"See ya" Pan said, walking through the door of her Math class.

"Wait!!!!" Bra whined.

Pan turned around to see what she wanted.

"Don't I get a hug?" Bra asked, her eyes like those of a puppy.

"Sure" pan laughed.

A few hours later, pan was in her room tearing apart her closet. "Aww…Danmit!! I have nothing cute to wear!"

As you all know, pan had never been the type of girl who had an eye for high fashion. Well, she didn't have a supermodel figure either. Meaning, tall and with an exceptional face. She just finally went through puberty, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had sudden growth spurts and was now MUCH taller, her face matured and….well, you know, a bunch of other things happened too.

Nothing in her closet was suitable for a night out with her friends. Well, anything that looked any ware near it didn't fit her correctly. "MOM!" She screamed. Videl walked from the kitchen and into her room.

"What's wrong pan? I'm in the middle of cooking dinner."

"I don't know what to wear!" She said, angrily tossing a pair of Bermuda shorts in the air.

"Well, I have food on the stove right now, maybe your father can help you-"

"no no no NO! I need a Woman's opinion!"

"OK! Don't shout! But why are you so nervous? You never cared about this stuff before."

"I know! But it's different now!!!! Hurry up and help me before they get here!"

Videl got right to work and tackled the problem in front of her as quickly as she could. After digging through every drawer and nook of her closet, they both settled for a black tunic, Electric blue tights, one of Videl's pairs of patent leather pumps, which were a present from Bulma, and a matching clutch bag. Who would have thought something so trendy could be found in their closets? She put on electric blue eyeliner and straightened her hair so that it looked silkier and straighter.

Soon after, her rise pulled up, but it was Vegeta and Bra. Where was Trunks?

"Hey you two." Pan said getting in. "Where is Trunks?"

"He had something he had to take care of, but he's going to meet us there."

"Oh…" Pan replied. She buckled up as the car starting moving towards Goten, Chichi, and Goku's house.

"Hey you" Vegeta grunted, looking at Pan through the rear view mirror.

"Yea…?" She asked

"You look strange."

"DADDY!" Bra snapped at vegeta, smacking him in the arm. "Apologize to Pan, she does NOT look strange, she looks very pretty tonight!"

"Idiot! It was a complement! I meant that she looks different than she normally does! This is the last time I ever complement, or even be nice to a relative of Kakarot!" He continued grumbling under his breath until they finally pulled up to Goten's house, and he jumped right in.

A while later…

Pan was nervously tapping her water glass and plate with her eating utensils as if it were a drum set, like a child would do.

"Pan! What's your problem? You're going to break your plate in a seconded if you keep that up." Goten joked, grabbing her fork and putting it back in it proper spot on the table.

"I don't know…" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a familiar lavender haired man in the corner of her eyes. It was trunks, duh. And he was talking to the hostess, probably asking for ware they were. It was crowded but she did manage to see him in that crowd. When it broke apart a little, she noticed that Trunks was not alone.

The was a girl holding onto his arm.

A/N

Another chapter will be up soon, I can guarantee it! I hope you liked this one. Please review!


End file.
